clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cad Bane
Cad Bane was a Duros bounty hunter known for his ruthlessness and brutality. Bane would gain the most notoriety in his career as the top bounty hunter in the galaxy shortly after the death of Jango Fett. As a skilled bounty hunter, Bane was described as cold and cruel. He worked only for credits and would turn on his own allies for the right price. Bane often did not get along well with other bounty hunters and never hesitated to kill the innocent. He did have a sense of respect, however, shown when he saved Rako Hardeen from a fall during the Box challenge. Gear and Equipment Cad Bane carried a number of tools and other equipment which helped him in a any number of situations, as most Bounty Hunters did. His weapons of choice were the dual LL-30 Blastech pistols which he kept at his side at all times. These pistols were custom built for Bane himself, ensuring that he made the best of his shots. Additionally, Cad Bane had two multipurpose wrist gauntlets which included a number of features including a comlink, cable launcher, upload link, contact stunner and possibly more. He was also equipped with personal repulsor rocket boots, which could enable him to take flight speedily. Embedded into his cheekbones were artificial breathing tubes. This breathing system allowed Bane to work in the harshest of environments throughout the galaxy, before their confiscation in prison. Holocron Heist After the First Battle of Felucia, Cad Bane was contacted by Darth Sidious to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and steal a Jedi Holocron. Bane hired Clawdite shapeshifter Cato Parasitti and used his personal "butler droid", Todo 360. Cato, disguised as deceased Skrilling Jedi Master Ord Enisence, infiltrated the Temple and told Bane and Todo how to get in the building. Bane was soon figured out, leading Master Kenobi and Skywalker to come after him. Cato was also figured out by Jocasta Nu, the Temple's Chief Librarian, force Parasitti to knock Madame Nu unconscious and take her form. Bane could hear the Jedi catching up to him, leading him to send Todo to distract them with his untimely destruction, in the form of an explosion, rigged by Bane himself. Bane then passed through the damaged door to the holocron vault, took the holocron he sought and, in Jedi robes, left the Temple unscathed. Cargo of Doom Bane was told by Sidious that the key to opening the holocron was held by Bolla Ropal on Devaron. Bane traveled to the planet and kidnapped Ropal, who refused to open the holocron. After Bane brought Ropal up to his ship, which was one of the last in a fleet given to him by Nute Gunray, he soon gave up on working with the Rodian knowing that a Republic force had infiltrated his ship, Bane killed Ropal and moved on. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex, and a brigade of clones entered the ship, captured the bridge, and destroyed the escape pods, leaving Bane in a tight spot. Despite the odds, Bane turned the tide when he separated Ahsoka from her master, took her down in a fight and held her hostage, as collateral for Anakin, so he would open the holocron. Anakin opened the holocron, but couldn't manage to capture Bane. Bane left to escape his damaged ship, but was cornered by two clones, Denal and Koho. Bane killed both troopers and took Denal's armor, using it to get aboard a Separatist shuttle, which was taking off with Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and the remaining clones back to the Resolute. Children of the Force Bane barely escaped the Resolute, when the ship landed, as he had been revealed to be impersonating Denal. He traveled to Black Stall Station where he and his employer, Darth Sidious, talked about the final stage of the plan. Using the information on the holocron, Bane selected four force sensitive infants. The first was Zinn Toa on Glee Anslem, who he stole with no interruption from the Jedi. He took the next child, Wee Dunn, from Rodia by hypnotizing his mother into attacking Obi-Wan Kenobi, who attempted to liberate the child. While attempting to kidnap a third child, Roo Roo Page from Naboo, he was taken down by Anakin and Ahsoka, who captured him, along with his ship, and all that was stored with it. Aboard the Resolute, Bane was interrogated by Mace Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker who, in desperation, were forced to concentrate all of their force power into getting him to talk, a trick which almost destroyed the bounty hunter's mind. Bane took Cody, Windu and Kenobi to Black Stall Station, where they got the holocron back. Bane than revealed that the station was booby trapped and escaped, moments before the destruction of the station. Bane never managed to finish the final part of the job by delivering the last two children, though it was foiled either way by Ahsoka and Anakin. During an attempt to rebuild Todo, Anakin accidentally gave back Bane's ship and his droid, much to the bounty hunter's convenience. Ryloth Shortly after escaping Black Stall Station, Bane was in hot pursuit of a gravitational weapon and attacked a Separatist frigate over Azloc III for it. When Bane recovered the item, he headed to Ryloth to flee from the crime before Asajj Ventress could find his ship. When Captain Rex and Sergeant Boomer were on the hunt for more droids on Ryloth, Bane captured them before Rex could give their coordinates. When Rex and Boomer recovered, they were trapped in a hideout where Bane had cuffed them together. Bane explained the droid army was approaching to receive the weapon, and said if they tried to escape, that their binders would kill them. Rex and Boomer aided the bounty hunter and fended off the droids until Anakin and Ahsoka arrived. The two Jedi defeated an Octuparra Droid and before Bane could turn on them, Anakin sliced his guns. Anakin sliced the two clones' binders and Ahsoka asked about the crate, so Bane had to carry the crate all the way to his ship, where Kul Teska confronted them. Bane tried to escape but Ahsoka used the Force on a piece of scrap and it fell on Bane. After the Jedi and clones dueled Teska, Bane escaped and went to Behpour to finish off Teska before he could use the superweapon and took out the hyperdrive from Ventress's shuttle. Evil Plans Sometime after Ryloth, Bane was hired by the Hutt Council. He was told to heist the floor plans for the Senate Building. He, his rebuilt Techno Service Droid, HELIOS-SE and an Unidentified Nikto Bounty Hunter, tailed Padmé Amidala's aide droid C-3PO and R2-D2. While Todo distracted R2, C-3PO was kidnapped and taken to Bane. Bane used an 8D Smelter Droid, J0-N0 to scan his memory, but found nothing important. An unintentional slip of the tongue from 3PO led Bane to R2, who did have the plans. Bane than got the information, wiped the droid's memories and dumped them back on the streets. Using his repossessed ship, the Xanadu Blood, Bane traveled to Tatooine to meet with Jabba, who then re-hired him for the main job, freeing Ziro the Hutt. Hostage Crisis Bane used Todo to hire several Bounty hunters on Keyorin to aide him in the act of freeing Ziro. His new team included Jedi hunter Aurra Sing, Patrolian slicer Robonino, Weequay bounty hunter Shahan Alama and HELIOS-3D. Another great bounty hunter Davtokk approached Bane, under Todo's guidance, to kill him, and fell into a trap, where the team ambushed him. He was captured in a razor net after barely escaping a large explosion. As he freed himself and engaged the group, Davtokk was confronted by Bane himself. Bane shot Davtokk in the head, leaving his body there as he and his newly "graduated" posse moved on to Coruscant. Mission to Coruscant Sometime after Ziro the Hutt had been in a prison cell in Coruscant, Cad Bane was hired to free him. For the operation, Bane assembled a team of Bounty Hunters, each with a particular job and skill. Traveling to the Galactic Senate building, Bane approached a group of Senators. Gran Senator Philo spoke out against Bane, and began to walk away, only to be shot dead by Bane, who revealed himself to be a "no non-sense" bounty hunter. Soon afterwards, Cad Bane contacted Chancellor Palpatine demanding that a disc be provided to free Ziro from the prison. With the Senators in danger of being harmed by Bane, Palpatine had no choice but to comply with the demand and sent Orn Free Taa with one of the Bounty Hunters to the prison complex. With Ziro freed, Bane and his group left the Senators with a number of trip laser bombs surrounding them, set to blow if anything crossed it. About to make his getaway, Bane was surrounded by the Coruscant Guard by orders of Palpatine. Revealing that bombs had been set to blow around them and could be detonated remotely, Palpatine was forced to let them escape. Upon leaving with Ziro, he detonated the bombs surrounding the Senators without much reason. Anakin Skywalker, who was with the Senators at the time, was able to save everyone before the bombs were detonated. Hunt for Ziro After the freedom of Ziro the Hutt from a Republic prison, Bane had stayed in the Hutt Palace on Nal Hutta. He knew Sy Snootles had broken Ziro out of his cell, not the guest Jedi Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos. Obi-Wan and Vos had also figured out the Hutt escaped. While the Hutts thought the Jedi came to free Ziro and bring him back to the Republic hostility, Bane and Todo arrived and the bounty hunter explained that Ziro was broken out long before the Jedi arrived. Bane said if the Hutts didn't want to figure out the case, he could take a hint, but the Hutts wanted to hire him to capture Ziro again. Bane and Todo went to Mama the Hutt before the Jedi arrived and threatened the Hutt to give Ziro's location, who was heading to Teth with Snootles. Once Bane arrived at Teth, he found the corpse of Ziro and the stolen holo diary. Bane said he hated when someone did his job, and then the Jedi landed. Bane hid until Obi-Wan and Vos found Ziro's corpse and Bane revealed himself. Obi-Wan asked why he killed Ziro, but Bane said he didn't and wouldn't have done a "sloppy kill." Bane said that they should just go about their business but Kenobi said even if he couldn't capture Ziro, he was taking Bane to prison for holding the Senate hostage. Bane and the Jedi had a duel, and Bane in the end escaped. Deception Bane, sometime during the war was captured and sent to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. There, his roommate was the vile leader of a plot to kidnap the Chancellor named Moralo Eval who agreed to let Bane in on the plan. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was transformed into Rako Hardeen, met Eval and he brought him to his cell to discuss the plans. Bane didn't agree and wanted his rate to double, then triple. Eval calmed them both down and sent Obi-Wan back to his own cell, but warned him if he let anyone know, Eval would kill him. In order to escape prison, Bane and Eval paid Boba Fett to create a diversion by starting a fight with Hardeen which could be used to start a riot. Two guards tried to stop Fett and Hardeen but the Trandoshan Bossk attacked Kenobi while the other inmates began to riot. Eval and Bane left and Kenobi followed. Bane showed them the way to their exit which was in the morgue. Eval and Bane looked out as Obi-Wan used the Force on the panel to get in. The three sneaked in the caskets only until the officers on duty needed to cremate them. When the caskets were sent down to the crematorium, the officers found vital signs and opened the caskets. The three attacked. One officer tried to shoot Bane but he took another and put him in front of the blast. Hardeen pointed a gun at an officer, but being a Jedi couldn't find the will to shoot, but Bane killed him and asked what was the matter with him, Kenobi gave the excuse of his blaster jamming. The three ran out and took a police craft to a shuttle landing. There, they stole a ship. Bane punched Kenobi for hesitating, ignoring the fact that he was the main reason for their escape. Friends and Enemies Hardeen, Bane, and Eval crashed-land on Nal Hutta where Hardeen explained that local authorities on Coruscant won't be able to detect their crashed ship. The three went to a local area where they wanted to disguise themselves so that Coruscant guards and bounty hunters hired by the Hutts to capture the three don't arrest and possibly kill them. Hardeen said he knew his way around Nal Hutta and so did Bane since he spent time during the days after rescuing Ziro the Hutt from prison. Bane suggested Pablo's Pawn Shop, which he explained had quality items and guns for mercenaries. Bane, Eval, and Hardeen got new armor and Bane chose a new a smaller hat than he usually wore. Hardeen teased that if he thought he would blend in with the hat it won't work and Bane retorted that he doesn't like to hide under a helmet, which Hardeen chose. Pablo asked if they needed anything else but Bane said his weapons were poor quality and asked where he could get some good ones, and Pablo said they shouldn't be so picky since they're on the run. Bane got enraged and pushed Pablo against the wall and stuck his toothpick up Pablo's lip. The three left and Hardeen tried to pay for the items, but Pablo's Twi'lek assistant yelled at him to leave. The three needed guns and a ship, and Bane suggested Hardeen get the ship while he and Eval get some weapons. Eval asked why they split up and Bane said they would leave Hardeen. Eval asked if it was for revenge or personal, and Bane replied both. After getting the weapons and purchasing the ship, Hardeen asked why Bane didn't buy him a weapon, and Bane said he wasn't coming. Eval let the two dispute this among the two and Hardeen said if it weren't for him, they'd still be in jail. At that time, Pablo and his assistant reported to the Hutts and a Nikto and Gamorreans ran to arrest them. Bane sprayed Hardeen with gas and left onto the ship and left Hardeen in the dust. Eval contacted Count Dooku and Dooku said that his plan was failing and they needed to pick up the pace. Before they could leave Nal Hutta, three Hutt skiffs fired at their ship and they were forced to crash, again. Bane and Eval met Hardeen who was eating and Bane wrestled Hardeen to ask if he reported to the Hutts. Hardeen explained how he was captured and Bane would've done the same. Eval lost his patience when Hardeen made the point that the Hutts are on their trail. When the three left in a luxury ship to get off Nal Hutta, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived right when they left. They encountered a problem that they only had enough fuel to get to Orondia. They stopped at a Bith gas station, and the Bith's brother was the one who sold them the ship. Eval paid the Bith and complained who gives enough fuel to take them there. Bane replied it seems Eval is paying off everyone but him, and Hardeen asked why was that. When they left, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived and bumped into Bane's ship. Anakin jumped onto their ship to try to kill Hardeen, and Hardeen offered to kill him, but Bane said it was his turn to kill a Jedi. He used his rocket boots and a cable to get to Anakin. He fired and dueled with Anakin as Hardeen turned the ship. Hardeen shot a fuel pipe and Ahsoka crashed into the cruiser and the two ships skidded across the planet surface. Bane and Anakin rolled off. Hardeen went to find Anakin in the fog until Anakin found him and tackled him. Anakin was about to finish Hardeen when Bane used a cable to tie up Anakin. Before he could shoot him, Anakin kicked Bane and freed himself. Bane kept firing at Anakin until he dropped his gun and Hardeen wrestled Anakin to the ground. Anakin fell asleep while Hardeen got off him. Before Bane could shoot Anakin, Ahsoka jumped behind him. She was about to kill Bane until Eval said the ship was still operational and it was time to go. Bane said they'd have to dance another time and he and Hardeen left to Serenno. The Box Bane, Hardeen, and Eval piloted the ship to Serenno where Eval set up his ultimate competition chambers for the contest. Count Dooku was not pleased with all of Eval's delay and saw that Bane brought him there, but asked who the other was. Eval explained it was Rako Hardeen (really Obi-Wan) and when Bane's escape plot from prison failed, they escaped successfully because of Hardeen. Bane got impatient and asked where his money was, and Hardeen said that made two of them. Dooku promised the money for breaking Eval out of jail, but said they could earn more if they join a "friendly competition." Hardeen said he was in, only if Bane was so he could learn more about the plot. Bane pointed out that Dooku had to pay him for breaking Eval out of prison, and this would cost him triple, but Dooku said it would certainly make them wealthy. The two did enter the competition along with ten other bounty hunters. At night, Bane and Hardeen walked to the general outside area by Dooku's Palace where other bounty hunters were talking. Bane spotted an Ithorian, Bulduga, had a nice, big hat. Bane approached him, but Hardeen tried to stop him. Bane asked where Bulduga got the hat, but before answering, Bulduga drew a pistol but Bane shot first. Bane grabbed Bulduga's hat and put his old one he bought on Nal Hutta on Bulduga's head. His brother, Onca, walked hopelessly. Hardeen just stared at him, but Bane said it was a nice hat. Seconds after the quarrel, Dooku and Eval approached the now eleven group. Dooku welcomed the mercenaries to Serenno and gave each a proper introduction. For Bane, he said no introduction since he was a great bounty hunter. He then explained in a few moments they would enter the competition center, the Box. Dooku said five would only survive, and if there are more, they would be exterminated. A MagnaGuard collected the weapons from the hunters, for it would be chaotic if all the hunters shot at everyone. Eval bragged that he designed the Box because it had certain situations they might encounter on the mission. He then said to the hunters to go in, if they had the guts. All eleven went in and took a shaft to a white, grid room. Eval's face showed on four sides and explained one rule inside the Box: they are no rules. Bounty hunter Embo asked what the point of the challenge was, and Eval said to survive and escape quickly to get to the next challenge. The first challenge was dioxis, which was released. Hardeen said if they breathed it, they're dead. Blocks raised and the hunters scrambled on top. Hardeen went to find an exit below and found a small hatch that led to the next level. Sixtat thought it was dangerous, but Bane asked if he had a better plan. There were no casualties in the first round, which got Eval angry. For the next challenge, the bounty hunters to avoid boxes with energy boxes. Kenobi noticed the boxes created a pattern to get to the top, and Bane followed every step, but had to be quick. Bane was after Kenobi and entered the third challenge. Onca, Sinrich, and Kiera Swan were eliminated last round. In this challenge, one bounty hunter to pass through a ray shield to deactivate other ray shields before they kill the rest. Eval gave the group something that would prevent being killed by the ray shields, but was toxic to all but one. Derrown reached for it but Bane protested and asked you put him in charge, but Kenobi said that Derrown was a Parwon and he could take the ray shields, but depended on the blood type. Before the ray shield could kill the group, Derrown deactivated the ray shield. Jakoli and Mantu died that round. The final round tested the hunters' sniping skills. Sixtat told the group to watch a pro, but missed one target and fell to his doom in fire. Kenobi then went up and hit the targets, but he ran out of charges, and Eval said it's important for a bounty hunter to check his charges. Before Kenobi could fall in the fire, Bane used a cable and caught Kenobi's wrist, telling Eval if he wanted to kill him, he'd have to do like a man. Dooku then control of the Box and Kenobi fought Eval. Before Kenobi could kill Eval, but left the mastermind live. The survivors were Bane, Eval, Kenobi, Derrown, Embo, and Twazzi. Dooku then put Bane in charge of the operation and that everyone now worked for him. Crisis on Naboo After surviving the ordeals of the Box, the remaining bounty hunters and Dooku went to Naboo to prepare the kidnapping. At night, Bane ordered Derrown, Eval, Embo to kill the workers inside. One of the workers ran towards the entrance of the hangar, where Bane was. The worker ran the other way but Bane used a cable and shot the worker. He said it was safe to go out and Obi-Wan, Twazzi, and Dooku walked out. Bane threw datapads on a table and told the bounty hunters that was their job. Obi-Wan asked how all the pieces fit together. Bane explained Derrown would deactivate the shield generator, Eval would be the getaway driver, Embo and Twazzi would escort the Chancellor, and Obi-Wan was the sniper. He then put out a holodisguise device that made the bounty hunters look like Senate Commandos. Facts *It was later revealed on a figure description that Cad Bane survived the Clone Wars and served the Empire afterwards. * Filoni confirmed that there is a 4-part story arc unfinished where he mentors Boba Fett. Appearances *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act On Instinct'' *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Evil Plans *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *Hostage Crisis *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters'', Part 1 *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters'', Part 3 *Hunt for Ziro *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' cadbane.png Cad_Bade_Holocron_FF.png Cadbanestoryreel.png Cad-Bane-clonetrooper-SWCT.png Cad_Bane_cover.png Cad_Bane.jpg c2bcf494fb74f0d909f8e9480b65d1a9c29f6f4b_hq.jpg Clone Wars Villains Wallpaper.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Duros Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Box contestants